Slipped
by Starhey
Summary: Jack loved Elsa. Elsa loved Jack. All they wanted was to stay happy, at least for as long as they could.


**I don't even know where I'm going with this; it's so different from what I usually write. I don't know why I did the spacing like that. I tried to change it but for some reason I didn't like it. As always, I would appreciate it if you correct my mistakes; it helps me with my English. Anyway, enjoy **

.

Jack always knew that day would come.

Jack always feared that day would come.

Jack always acted like that day wouldn't come.

But it came anyway.

.

Elsa knew as well. She knew better than Jack.

But she wasn't afraid, she was sad. Sad for him, and for what would become of him.

For years, all her nightmares were about her own loneliness.

But then Jack happened, so her nightmares started to be about his loneliness instead.

Her dreams were also about Jack.

Her life was also about Jack.

And it was the happiest life.

.

With Jack and Elsa, everything was simple.

Everything was about fixing and healing and being fixed and being healed.

It was about being happy even when they both once thought that happiness was banned from them.

That old thought seemed silly sometimes; happiness was so easy then.

But that seemed even sillier.

.

Jack loved Elsa. Her smile, her gaze, her light and her faith that allowed her to see him.

Elsa loved Jack. His eyes, his laugh, his voice and his soul that was so much like hers.

They started loving each other the instant they first met. Of course, they didn't know it then.

Perhaps they didn't even know what love was.

.

Soon, they learned it and felt it and lived for it.

They started saying it out loud.

They started wishing for impossible things. But they chose to ignore how impossible they were.

Why not?

They were in love. They were allowed.

They wanted to stay happy.

At least for as long as they could.

.

Jack knew that the day he feared so much was near.

He didn't know how, he just knew it.

And as it always had been, Elsa knew it better than him.

He was scared. She was peaceful.

None of them said a word about it.

They had always known…

After all, he was immortal.

And she wasn't.

.

A lot of people cried when she died.

Her younger sister cried.

The palace servants cried.

The whole kingdom cried.

But no one cried as much as the boy that couldn't be seen.

.

Time passed by without any mercy, and it made Jack understand several things.

It made him understand what cold was. It made him understand what pain was. It made him understand what silence was.

It made him understand what loneliness was.

That was the most strange of those lessons, because he actually had thought that he already knew what loneliness was.

His loneliness was so bad that a little voice in his head appeared.

That voice asked him things. It asked him if having loved Elsa was worth all that pain.

But Jack's answer always was 'yes'.

.

Another long winter fell upon Arendelle.

People liked to think of it as their beloved Queen's last goodbye.

But it was actually Jack's goodbye.

The goodbye he never got to say because he was busy pretending that he would never have to.

The goodbye he still didn't say, he still denied.

The goodbye that escaped from him in the form of a storm that was just like his pain.

.

Jack left.

The winter he had created followed him. The winter he had inside haunted him.

And he couldn't escape from neither.

Not like he was trying, really.

The storm was the only company he had now.

.

Decades and decades and decades passed.

There were happy days and there were sad days.

The happiest day was when he first met other spirits who could see him.

The saddest day was when he first wondered if Elsa had actually existed.

.

He learned how to have fun again. It made him happy

The empty space that Elsa had left in his soul was still there, but it became easier to ignore.

He had gotten used to that new kind of loneliness.

His days were happier. His nights easier.

However, every now and then he woke up in the middle of the night, and it was hard for him to breathe.

His dreams about Elsa seemed to remember her better than he did.

Those dreams could portray perfectly every single feature of her face, and every detail of her voice, and every feeling he had for her.

At nights like that, he hated his fate the most.

Not only his invisible self.

Not only his lonely existence.

Not only his silent moon.

Mostly, the fact that he would never reunite with Elsa again, because he couldn't die.

Even if there was an afterlife, somehow, somewhere, he would never get to it.

He couldn't die.

He didn't know how to die.

But he did know how it felt like to be dead.

.

Elsa's memory became easier to forget.

Elsa's memory became easier to doubt.

Jack thought of it as almost impossible.

Someone who was that much like him? Someone who even had powers like his?

Someone who loved him so much?

Unlikely.

But if it wasn't from Elsa, then from where had he gotten a space that empty?

His pain, that he could believe.

.

The voice of his head kept asking.

But a voice in his heart always answered.

That voice kept saying 'yes'.

.

"Elsa?" he called.

No answer.

"Elsa?"

No answer.

"Elsa, I miss you."

He knew there would be no answer.

What he didn't know was that he still had tears to cry.

And he still had enough madness to call for her.

And he still had love that hurt.

But he didn't have strength to stand the lack of answer.

.

"Jack?" she called.

No answer.

"Jack, I miss you too."

No answer.

"Jack, I still see you.

I still love you.

But I can't heal you anymore."

No answer.

.

_Jack once told her he would love her forever. _

_And he did. _

_He loved her everyday for the rest of eternity. _

.


End file.
